Star Trek:Odyssey 26:His Sister's Keeper
by rylansato
Summary: Doctor Amanda Plumley has been selected as the new template for the Long term Medical Hologram. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak has begun to have reoccurring dreams about a person long thought to have died.
1. Night Shift

Star Trek: Odyssey: His Sister's Keeper

The Alexandria moved slowly through space as if it was on patrol. In fact, its current mission was to patrol near the Typhon Expanse. Starfleet had noticed a lot of activity in neutrino emissions as well as Romulan ships leaving their own territory, going around Federation space and entering the Typhon Expanse on more than one occasion. The Alexandria was ordered to causally move through that sector to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

"You have the bridge." Merriell ordered as he rose from the captain's chair and nodded to the officer assigned to the evening duty shift.

"Thank you, Commander." Doctor Plumley replied, who stood between the navigation and ops consoles, while bridge personnel transitioned their duties to the officers relieving them. As Merriell moved out of the command center of the bridge, Plumley took her place in the center seat. "Computer, begin night watch." The overhead lighting dimmed in response to her command.

Standing at the tactical station was Lieutenant Julia McKenzie who forced her expression to remain neutral, focusing her attention on her workstation.

_Here we go. _She thought.

"Have fun." Merriell said over his shoulder as he walked to the turbolift. Looking at McKenzie, he gave one of his signature smiles, something that he and Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak had a habit of doing that gave them both the appearance of mischievous adolescent than the second in command and chief engineer respectively of the USS Alexandria. "That means you too, Lieutenant."

_He's really enjoying this. _ She thought as she watched him step into the turbolift. "I'll wait until I conduct my next aikido class to have fun, sir." She said offering a respectful nod and smile of her own. "See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Merriell replied before the doors closed, his expression conveying that he looked forward to any revenge she might plot in response to this new bit of chaos he had tossed into what should be an uneventful duty shift. She began her usual routine of running a series diagnostics on the ship's weapons and defensive systems.

"You don't usually take the night shift, do you, Lieutenant?" Plumley asked.

"Not usually, but I like to rotate my people's duty assignments to keep things fresh, and I got caught up in my own master plan." McKenzie said.

Plumley smiled. She heard a hint of annoyance in the security chief's tone. "Something on your mind, Lieutenant." She pretty much knew what it was but she decided to ask just to be sure.

"My apologies, Doctor." McKenzie said. "Don't misunderstand me. I wish there were more crew members interested in expanding their skills beyond their primary specialties. But when it comes to the bridge, I suppose I'm just not comfortable with it being overseen by someone who's not in the operation chain of command."

McKenzie had come aboard the Alexandria a few months after the ship's first voyage while the Alexandria was stuck in an alternate past. She was new to the 24th century but adapted well. Despite the confidence that McKenzie had in Plumley and her chose profession, she had learned of the doctor taking charge of the night shift and she had taken her concerns to Commander Sparhawk at the time and even now to Commander Merriell. The doubts had lingered despite her own review of Plumley's service record and both commanders' reassurances that she possessed both the qualifications and the experience to serve in that capacity.

To McKenzie's surprise, Plumley nodded at the admission. "You're not the first to raise the issue. One of the reasons I volunteer to stand watch only during the night shift is that it tends to rattle fewer people the first time I do it on a ship. Besides, I like the peace and quiet.

As if in response to her statement, the communications station emitted an abrupt series of high pitched beeps. M'Ress keyed in a string of instructions to answer the beeping. She reviewed the console's display and swiveled in her chair and faced Doctor Plumley.

"It's a message coming from Jupiter Station." She said in her almost purr like voice.

"For the captain?" Plumley asked.

M'Ress shook her head. "Actually, it's for you, Doctor."

"For me?" She said slightly confused. "I'll take it in the observation lounge."

She walked towards the aft section of the bridge heading for the observation lounge. She could have taken the message in the captain's ready room but to her it was called the captain's ready room for a reason. She walked into the lounge and pressed a button on the display screen that was mounted inside the wall. She lightly leaned back against the chair that Captain Allensworth sat in during their mission briefings.

The Starfleet logo appeared for a few seconds before switching to a man in Operations gold Starfleet uniform with no rank. The man was balding at the top and had dark hair that wrapped around the back of his head from one ear to the other. She recognized the man as the creator and template of the Emergency Medical Hologram, which starships use to help the medical staff, or in the case of the USS Voyager, become the medical staff. She rarely used the EMH but during the Mirror War, things did get a bit out of hand and she had to use it, much to her annoyance.

"Doctor Plumley." The man asked.

"Speaking." Plumley replied.

"I'm Lewis Zimmerman, director of holographic imaging and programming at the Jupiter Research Station."

"I know who you are, Mister Zimmerman. What can I do for you?" Plumley asked.

"Doctor Zimmerman." Zimmerman said sounding slightly annoyed. "Starfleet medical has chosen you as the new template for the LMH."

"LMH?"

"Long term Medical Hologram." Zimmerman replied.

Doctor Plumley's eyes widened as the thought of an extraordinary opportunity began to set in.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak slightly moved his head back and forth while he slept. Then his eyes shot open suddenly. He looked around the room to gather himself as he tried to slow his heavy breathing. He sat up, continuing to get his bearing straight, and looked at the sleeping form of his wife, Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato.

He silently and carefully got out of bed, so not to disturb Hoshi, and headed into the other room. He sat down at the computer terminal and clicked it on.

"Computer, connect me to Counselor Deanna Troi aboard the USS Titan." Zofchak said.

A duo of beeps sounded letting Dustin know the computer acknowledged his request. Seconds later, the image of a dark haired woman appeared on the screen. She was out of uniform which suggested that she was either in bed or just off duty. Considering the hour, Dustin assumed the former instead of the latter. Dustin could see that she was holding her daughter, who was about the same age as the twins, Natasha.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, Counselor." Dustin said, his tone sounding sincerely apologetic.

"Not at all, Dustin, Natasha had kept me up so I haven't been to sleep yet. What can I do for you?" She said. Dustin always found her tone to be sincere no matter the instance.

"The dreams have started again." Dustin said.


	2. House Calls

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 58920.2: We have rendezvoused with Shuttlecraft Triton from the starship Titan carrying Counselor Deanna Troi and the Titan's first officer Christine Vale. Counselor Troi has come at her own request to aid Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak with some issues he has been having with reoccurring dreams pertaining to his deceased sister, Lieutenant Amanda Zofchak, who was lost during the Battle of Betazed during the Mirror War. This is the first time he has had dreams involving this sibling. He had dreams about his other sister, Lieutenant Avery Zofchak who was lost at the battle of AR-558 during the Dominion War. Counselor Troi had asked Dustin to come to her if these dreams had ever returned._

Dustin sat in the office of Counselor Nycz with Counselor Troi. Troi had asked Nycz for the use of her office for the duration of her stay. Zofchak leaned back in a chair across from Troi, who was leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees and with her hands together and her fingers interlocked.

"Now tell me about these dreams. Where do they take place and who are in them and what events occur?" Troi asked.

Dustin let out a breath before beginning. "It's similar to the dreams I had with Avery. I'm standing on a grassy cliff overlooking an ocean. I feel confused at first because I do not know where I am or how I got there. Then I see Amanda standing with her back to me at the edge of the cliff facing the ocean. Next to her is the Mirror Captain Picard. He has her hands bound with a rope and has a phaser in his hand aimed at her. He looks at me with an evil grin on his face. The instant I move towards him, he pushes Amanda off the cliff and I can hear her screaming all the way down. I sprint towards the Mirror Picard with rage and fury wanting to kill him for what he had done. However, before I can reach him I'm caught in a transporter beam and beamed back to the Alexandria."

Deanna thought to herself for a moment before asking her next question. She wasn't sure what happened at the battle of her home planet so she would have to get the details from the chief engineer before she continued with her analysis on why the dreams have begun again with his other sister.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened during the battle when your sister was killed?"

"Four starships broke through the Mirror blockade." Zofchak said. "Us, Thunderchild, Solent and Katana. The Katana was destroyed upon dropping out of warp. The rest of the ships ganged up on Enterprise, who then began to retreat. The ship had fled to the other side of Betazed and opened an interspatial anomaly to head to the Mirror Universe. We thought they were leaving when they fired a transphasic torpedo that pierced the Solent's hull, striking their engineering section. Seconds later the ship exploded. It was then when I had myself beamed over to the Enterprise and began my assault. I wasn't thinking clearly, I wanted revenge for what happened to my sister. I wasn't going to stop until I was either dead or the mirror Picard was."

Deanna nodded. "So that's why the mirror Captain Picard is in the dream. He's the one who pulled the trigger. So what makes you think this is different than the dream with Avery? Do you think that this dream is the result of you not being ready to let your sister go? You had finally come to terms with Avery's death and the dreams stopped."

"I thought I had accepted Amanda's death." Dustin said. "I mean sure, I think about her a lot but I don't obsess over the fact. You can ask Hoshi about it. She would say that I seem perfectly fine. Obviously I'm not since I'm having these dreams."

Deanna leaned back and slightly smiled. "I think you're perfectly fine. What was the date of the Battle of Betazed?"

Dustin thought for a moment. "Stardate five seven nine zero zero."

"And what's today's?" Troi asked.

"Five eight nine two zero." Dustin said. He then looked at her as he realized where he was getting at. The Battle of Betazed happened one year and eight days ago. "Are you suggesting that these dreams are due to the fact that it's close to the anniversary of Amanda's death?"

"It could be." Deanna said.

"I kinda hope that it's that simple but at the same time I don't because I don't want you to have come all this way just to find out that my dreams are the subject to me subconsciously knowing that the anniversary of my sister's death had just passed."

Deanna smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Granted, it is a bit different to make house calls but it was worth the trip."

"Well, if that is the case and this is just my subconscious mind playing with me, then I can't surely let you go back to the Titan just after a small session like this one."

"What did you have in mind?" Deanna asked curiously.

"How about I treat you to some chocolate in Ten Forward?" Dustin asked, knowing she couldn't resist now that chocolate was involved.

"That is so tempting." Deanna said. "I'll accept only if you bring Hoshi and the twins."

"Deal. Although I must warn you, the twins are teething now so be careful not to let them get a hold of your fingers. You might not have any left when they're done."

At that moment, the intercom kicked on with Commander Merriell's voice on the other end. "Senior officers report to the observation lounge."

"I guess we're done here." Deanna said.

Dustin nodded in agreement before walking out the door.

A short time later, the senior officers sat around the table in the observation lounge. Allensworth was the last to enter. He held up a hand to his officers as he entered, indicating to them to keep their seats. He sat down and got right to business.

"A short time ago, I received a message for assistance from a commander of a base in the Hyralan Sector of the Mirror Universe, more specifically, Galorndon Core." The mere mention of the Mirror Universe caught the rest of the senior officers off guard. The commander in question is a Vulcan who served the empire. He was given the responsibility of caring for three Starfleet personnel captured during the war. Since the war's end, Starfleet has found multiple bases holding Federation prisoners."

"Why now?" Hoshi asked. "The war has been over for a few months and we're just now hearing from them?"

"Nivek, the station's commander had just arrived to the station to relieve the previous commander only a few days ago."

"Hard to believe the Terran Empire would just surrender such valuable assets." Ra'chel said.

Allensworth nodded. "Nivek's message also said that the officers have been interrogated multiple times since their capture but has put a stop to it since his posting there."

"My question is that," Nycz began. "Why would a member of the Terran Empire just hand over prisoners? Why not execute them like they normally do?"

"Nivek is a Vulcan. Vulcans in both universes are practically identical in their way of life." Allensworth said.

"Whatever the reason," Merriell said. "He trusts you to see this through. We can create a wormhole and enter the Mirror Universe in short order, Captain."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Allensworth replied. "The Mirror Treaty signed after the war comes with strict stipulations, one of which is that any Federation starship cannot enter Terran Empire territory. Doctor Plumley and one assistant will be allowed to travel by shuttlecraft to a rendezvous point in their universe, where they will accept transfer of the officers and bring them back here. Further, no weapons are allowed aboard the shuttle.

McKenzie leaned forward in her seat, her firm expression familiar to Plumley as the security chief displayed it whenever a situation did not sit well with her so far as the crew's safety was concerned. "Captain, do they really expect we'll send Doctor Plumley unprotected behind enemy lines?"

"That may be their expectation, Lieutenant." Allensworth replied. "But I have no intention of accommodating that demand. That's why you will accompany the doctor as her assistant. The Alexandria will maintain station just on the Federation side of the wormhole near our universe's Galorndon Core, and I'll have no reservations about entering Terran Empire space if we suspect anything problematic taking place."

McKenzie offered a confident nod. "Understood, sir."

"Why a shuttlecraft? Can't we just use a multidimensional transporter and beam the patients here?" Hoshi asked.

"Galorndon Core's atmosphere creates electromagnetic storms interferes with sensors and transporters." Ra'chel said. "That's probably the reason why they chose that planet to hold the hostages."

"How soon can you be under way?" Allensworth asked.

"Once we get supplies and a shuttle prepared, I'd say just under three hours."

"Excellent. Despite the unorthodox nature of this mission I don't need to remind you that the diplomatic ramifications of your efforts may well prove as vital as the humanitarian aid you'll be providing. Good luck to both of you. Dismissed."

As the room began to clear, Plumley caught Allensworth's eye and walked toward him at his small nod. He also nodded to McKenzie to join them as she stood up from her chair.

"This Imperial commander is making an uncharacteristically bold step toward the Federation with this offer." He said. "Starfleet Command will be watching what happens with a keen eye. Despite what I said earlier, your first duty is to your patients, and our own safety. Leave diplomacy to the diplomats."

The two women nodded. "You can count on us, sir." McKenzie said.

Allensworth turned his gaze from his security chief to his chief medical officer. "I understand that a Doctor Zimmerman will be rendezvousing with the ship and will probably arrive after your departure. I shall keep him here until you return. I know how much this means to you, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir." Plumley said.

The captain turned and left the observation lounge leaving the two of them alone. McKenzie turned to Plumley. "I don't mean to sound pessimistic but I think that's if we return."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. We'll return."


	3. Arriving on Galorndon Core

Shuttlecraft cockpit seats, Plumley decided, were the one method of torture condoned by Starfleet. Plumley craned her neck, stiff from her attempts to fall asleep in her seat in the Taylor's cockpit, and looked back along the slim corridor formed by the sides of the vessel's freshly installed emergency stasis units. Scrambling to treat any unforeseeable complication within the small craft likely would prove difficult if not deadly to the people she was attempting to bring home alive. While the stasis units, would not facilitate healing by any means, they would provide safe transportation for her patients back to the Alexandria.

In the back, Plumley saw McKenzie kneeling next to the shuttlecraft's emergency transporter pad. To maximize space while as utilitarian as possible to medical needs, Alexandria engineers had cross purposed the device to function as a replicator capable of creating any equipment Plumley might deem necessary.

"Have you reviewed Nivek's latest report?" McKenzie asked.

"I have. I went over it before we left the ship. Nivek was accompanied by a Commander Cullen to help with the change in base personnel. Nivek has been handling the medical staff and their patients since his arrival while Cullen has handled the rest of the officers. There is one thing you may find interesting, " Plumley said, holding up the padd that had been resting on her lap. She handed it over to McKenzie. "Look at the names."

McKenzie looked at the padd wondering why the doctor had said that in that particular tone. "Ensign T'Lana, a Vulcan female in the operations division suffering from extensive damage to her lungs."

"Keep going." Plumley said.

"Lieutenant Sarah Nave, a Human female in the command division suffering from two broken arms. And Lieutenant…" McKenzie looked up in surprise at Doctor Plumley.

"Lieutenant Amanda Zofchak, a human female in the operations division suffering from a broken nose and also a broken arm." Plumley said, finishing McKenzie's statement.

"Could it be a trick?" The chief of security asked.

"We won't know until we get there to run a scan on their quantum signatures. I know it doesn't make sense because she should have died when the Solent was destroyed last year. However, there are some people who use death to mask their true actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Commander Zofchak would be better at telling this story as he knows all the facts," Plumley said. "But during the Cestus Three massacre during the time of Captain Kirk, two of members of Kirk's away team were beamed away to the Gorn ship instead of vaporized like what was originally thought. The Terran Empire could have beamed crewmembers from the Solent when their torpedoes penetrated their shields."

"And making everyone believe they were dead no one would go looking for them and the Empire would have all the time in the world to interrogate them." McKenzie said.

"Exactly." Plumley replied.

"Does Commander Zofchak know?" McKenzie asked.

Plumley shook her head. "No. I didn't want to tell him incase this was a trick."

"What are their chances?"

"It's hard to say without examining them myself." Plumley said. "But thanks to Nivek, they're a slight better off. He probably saved their lives by contacting us when he did." She noticed the skeptical expression clouding McKenzie's face. "Something bothering you, Jules?"

"Force of habit, Doctor." McKenzie replied, reaching up to brush a lock of blond hair from her eyes. "I guess I'm looking for more than we're seeing."

"Because Nivek serves the Terran Empire?" Plumley asked.

McKenzie nodded. "Honestly? Yes. This whole notion seems off, somehow. I don't see how just handling them over pays off for them."

"I'm not second guessing your judgment." Plumley said. "But consider something. As long as there have been battles, physicians have treated wounded soldiers despite the color of their uniforms or the color of their blood. Nivek was a doctor before he was a commander, which means he's a healer first and a servant to the Empire second. He's doing this because he's a doctor, not a soldier."

"Well, I certainly can't argue with the faith you've shown in him to this point," McKenzie said. "But he's really not the one I'm worried about. You can be sure the rest of the Imperialists will be playing at something. They'll be the ones I'm watching."

"The captain did say I'd be in good hands." Plumley said just as an alarm sounded from the shuttlecraft's control console. The two women swiveled in their chairs and entered commands into the consoles.

"We're being hailed by the planet." McKenzie said.

"Put it on." Plumley said.

A moment later, the image of a Human officer with cobalt blue eyes and slicked back brown hair appeared on the screen. "I am Lieutenant Commander Steven Cullen. Prepare to receive landing instructions."

"I am Doctor Amanda Plumley. Is Commander Nivek around?"

"He is, Doctor," Cullen replied. "And he sends his regards. However, he is occupied in our sickbay with your patients. You will see him shortly. Follow your landing instructions without deviations. Cullen out." The transmission ended.

"Could just be that renowned Terran Empire efficiency." Plumley offered.

McKenzie shrugged. "Efficient at being inhospitable, maybe. Like I said, he's one of the ones I'll be watching."

As a soldier living amid the turmoil gripping the NX-01 Enterprise as the Xindi was on the verge of completely wiping out humanity, Julia McKenzie had seen more than her share of carnage and death. As such, she considered herself at least somewhat hardened to the callous brutality that could be inflicted by supposedly intelligent beings upon one another, either in battle or in the simple withholding of urgently needed medical assistance.

That strength, forged and honed within an environment of incessant chaos and cruelty, was shaken by the scene unfolding in what passed for the sickbay within the Terran Empire's base on Galorndon Core.

"You can wait outside." Nivek said waving with one hand to the pair of security guards who had escorted Plumley and McKenzie from the base's hangar bay.

One of the guards, the higher ranking of the pair, shook his head. "Commander Cullen's orders were to remain with the Federation officers at all times." McKenzie noticed the derision in the soldier's voice as he addressed Nivek.

Nivek pointed to a far corner of the room. You can remain with them just as easily from over there and out of my way." To McKenzie's surprise, the guards appeared relieved at the prospect of maintaining some distance from Nivek and his patients. Not that she could blame them. It was the smell that caught her attention as she and Doctor Plumley were escorted into the room. A sharp sting assailed her nostrils from what she guessed was disinfectant, trying yet failing to cloak the stench of festering wounds. Breathing through her mouth, McKenzie found it easy to ignore the foul smells as she focused instead on the sight of the wounded Starfleet officers. She was able to pick out Commander Zofchak's sister out of the trio due to the similar facial features the siblings shared.

"Thank you for coming." Nivek said. "I would've met you when you came aboard but I did not want to leave them any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Have their conditions changed since your last report?" Plumley asked, opening the trauma kit and extracting a medical tricorder and diagnostic scanner.

Nivek shook his head. "No, thankfully. They're stabilized, but as you can see, my resources here are limited."

Plumley scanned T'Lana. "Her lung damage is even worse than I thought." She said. Moments later, she completed her initial examination of T'Lana; she turned from the patient's bed and moved to Lieutenant Nave, continuing her rapid triage.

The sound of the infirmary doors opening caught her attention, and McKenzie turned to see another human entering the room. He was tall and brawny, with large muscled arms and legs evident beneath his uniform that looked like McKenzie's but he wore Lieutenant Commander Pips.

"Lieutenant Commander Black," Nivek said, looking up from where he stood next to where Plumley now was examining Lieutenant Zofchak. "A pleasant surprise, seeing you here." McKenzie recognized the new arrival's name as that of the base's chief of security and she noticed the slight yet still perceptible trace of sarcasm lacing the Vulcan's greeting.

Black nodded, remaining near the door with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes moved, taking in everything in the room, and then narrowing as they focused on McKenzie. McKenzie felt a slight chill as his eyes regarded her with meaningless interest. "You do not strike me as a medical assistant."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" Plumley shouted.


	4. Skirmish

Plumley's voice was loud and sharp, cuttingoff McKenzie's attempted reply. "Some of these injuries are within the last couple of hours." She leveled a harsh glare at Black. "What did you do to her?"

With a casual air that McKenzie found irritating, Black shrugged. "She sustained some damage while resisting the efforts of security personnel charged with restraining her. It is an unfortunate consequence."

"Unfortunate consequence? She is now suffering from severe intracranial trauma."

"Why was she being restrained by security at all?" McKenzie asked, already knowing the answer. "You interrogated her, didn't you?"

"She was questioned." Black countered, malice now creeping into his voice. "Standard procedure when dealing with enemies of the Empire."

"Even though, the war had ended and you were ordered not to harm any Federation personnel in your custody?" Plumley asked. She looked to Nivek. "Is this true?"

Nivek nodded. "She has the least amount of injuries at the time and I ordered the interrogations to stop once I learned of them but by then it was too late."

"You're damned right it was." Plumley snapped. "She's sustained a cerebral hemorrhage and there's blood in the surrounding cerebrospinal fluid." She leveled another withering stare at Black. "You didn't waste any time with this bit of idiocy, did you?"

"We each have our respective duties to perform. I suggest you see to yours, rather than worrying about mine."

Shaking her head in disgust, Plumley turned to Nivek. "We need to start prepping for surgery right now."

"That is," McKenzie said, glowering at Black, "unless you plan to 'question' her again."

"Jules." Plumley said, and McKenzie heard the warning in the single spoken word.

For the first time, Black frowned. It was clear that he was unaccustomed to being addressed in this manner. His eyes narrowed, boring in to her, and McKenzie was certain she saw anger and determination there. He was dangerous, she decided; particularly if provoked.

_Easy. _She cautioned herself, though her body tensed as Black stepped forward.

"As it is obvious that you are neither a doctor nor an engineer, perhaps I should question you, to determine your true identity and reason for being here."

"No, thank you." McKenzie said. "I like my body in one piece."

Black was fast, very fast. He lunged forward, raising his right arm. She registered the movement, but by then instinct had taken over and she stepped into the attack, her left hand blocking his arm before it could complete its downward movement. Knowing that the Lieutenant Commander had the advantage in weight and strength, McKenzie wasted no time following the hasty defensive movement with something more aggressive.

"MCKENZIE!"

She heard Plumley's cry but ignored it. Gripping Black's arm at the wrist, McKenzie shifted her weight and pivoted to her left, carrying his body across her hip and dropping him to the metal deck plating. She heard the man's forceful exhalation as he slammed into the deck, the impact echoing in the crowded infirmary. She twisted his wrist, eliciting a sharp cry of surprise and pain.

"Do not move!"

McKenzie looked up to see the security guards moving toward her. One of them had drawn his phaser and was pulling it up to aim at her, giving McKenzie only a moment to consider the notion that she should have taken Black's own sidearm when she had the chance.

"Stop."

Though the single word was spoken with relative calm and restraint, there was no mistaking the commanding presence behind it. Coming from directly behind her, it made McKenzie flinch, and had a similar effect on the guards, both of whom halted their advance. The guard who had brandished his weapon promptly lowered it and both guards turned their attention to the new arrival. McKenzie did likewise and immediately recognized the speaker's mature countenance. It was Commander Cullen.

"Lieutenant Commander Black." Cullen said, the infirmary lighting playing off the gray in his otherwise dark hair as he stepped farther into the room and allowed the doors to close behind him. "I trust there is an explanation for this disruption?" The commander's voice was low and raspy, whether a sign of age or some unidentified health issue, McKenzie could not surmise. He moved slowly but retained the confidence of an experienced, even comfortable commander.

McKenzie stepped to her right as Black pulled himself to his feet, making no attempt to straighten or brush his uniform. Fury burned behind his dark eyes, not merely at having his attack thwarted but also, she suspected, that his attempted at retaliation had been interrupted by the superior officer's appearance.

"Commander Cullen." Black began but stopped when Cullen raised a hand and shook his head.

"Wait outside." Cullen said before nodding to the pair of security guards, motioning to them to join the security chief. He moved past Black to where Plumley and Nivek still stood, their faces bearing matched expressions of surprise.

Emitting a grunt too low for Cullen to hear but audible to McKenzie, Black tugged on his uniform. We'll finish this later." He hissed, glowering at her as he passed her on his way to the doors with the guards following behind him. Not until they closed did McKenzie allow herself to exhale in relief.

"Doctor Plumley," Cullen said his hands at his sides as he addressed her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though I do regret the dire circumstances that have prompted our meeting." Nodding to Lieutenant Zofchak, he asked, "Have you have sufficient time to examine your patients."

McKenzie saw the uncertainty in Plumley's eyes as she reached up to brush a lock of black hair from her eyes. "Two of them will need emergency surgery. I can perform that here and stabilize them for transport, but they need better care facilities than you're able to provide. The Alexandria sickbay will do, but a starbase would be better."

"Then we shall endeavor to get you on your way with all due hast." Cullen replied. Turning to McKenzie, he added. "I apologize for my security chief's behavior, Lieutenant. Rest assured it will not happen again."

McKenzie was not so foolish as to be taken in y the commander's apparent civility. Still, she was forced to admit, there was something in the commander's eyes, weariness, perhaps even guilt, which implored her to believe him.

Watching Cullen leave the infirmary, McKenzie pushed aside her thoughts of unease. Doctor Plumley might need her help as she prepared for surgery, and she would not benefit from a distracted assistant.


	5. Mutiny

"Have you lost your mind?" Cullen asked, barely waiting until he and Black had stepped out of earshot of the guards positioned outside sickbay. He was mindful to keep his voice low so that it would not carry down the narrow corridor. Though Black had taken a moment to compose himself, Cullen still saw the harnessed fury burning in his eyes.

"She was insolent and in front of subordinates. They both were. I cannot allow that sort of challenge to my authority."

"I witnessed the exchange." Cullen said. "It was an excellent demonstration of articulating your position."

Bristling, Black released a sharp exhalation. "She's definitely not a nurse."

"Of course she's not." Cullen replied, unable to help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "She's the Alexandria's chief of security. I'm not surprised you did not consult the intelligence briefings once they identified themselves prior to landing. I had no doubt Captain Allensworth would send someone capable of protecting Doctor Plumley." He had expected no less from the captain. Jermaine Allensworth, a well respected officer by all accounts, was renowned in Terran Empire intelligence circles for his military prowess as well as diplomatic accomplishments. For him to allow his chief medical officer to venture into enemy territory spoke volumes of the trust he placed in her.

"All the more reason to keep them both under watch." Black said. "A security chief makes for a capable spy."

"They're not here to spy." Cullen said. "And if they were, there is nothing here for them to learn. We are a single base in the middle of a nearly inhabitable planet."

Grunting more in acknowledgement than approval, Black said, "If our leaders decide as much, then I'll obey. Until then, are we not better served by maintaining our vigilance, seizing every advantage and allowing no quarter until an accord is reached?" He nodded toward the sickbay doors. "They may possess valuable information about their ship and its orders, something we can exploit."

"I granted them safe passage." Cullen said. "I gave my word to Nivek. They will be allowed to treat their patients and leave in peace."

"And what of Command? You have no authorization for this action. How do you think they'll react when they learn of this? What of the crew? Many will see this as treason."

"I will see to Command." Cullen snapped. "As for the crew, they will follow my orders. Your concern is seeing that they do so." Black began to walk away. "Black, we have a duty to act in the best interests of the Terran Empire. Bringing the Federation here is consistent with that duty, even if you don't realize it at this moment."

Though he may not have been satisfied with that answer, Black offered a formal nod. "Very well, sir. I only hope you've not made a grave mistake."

"Should that be the case, then I will endure the consequences." Cullen said, tiring of the conversation and deciding that he had indulged his subordinate long enough. "Return to your post."

Black said nothing else before leaving. Cullen looked at the security guards, he saw their expressions unreadable, though he sensed their doubt, the same doubt that Black had voiced.

"Doctor!"

Plumley looked away from her patient toward the new call of alarm. She saw one of Nivek's assistants turning Lieutenant Zofchak's head to one side as foamy vomit sputtered from the woman's mouth.

"She's seizing." Plumley said, rushing to Amanda's side and using her fingers to clear the quivering woman's airway. Eyeing the portable diagnostic scanner positioned at the head of her bed she shook her head. "The swelling in her brain isn't subsiding. Damn!"

"I thought your drugs were working." Nivek said from where he stood.

"The cortical regenerator isn't stabilizing her like I'd hoped." Plumley said as she grabbed a hypospray and pressed it to Amanda's neck. Within moments, the woman's spasms subsided, but Plumley knew it was a temporary respite. Until she could arrest the swelling of Zofchak's brain tissue, she did not dare risk moving her. "As much as I hate the idea we're going ot have to drain the excess fluid physically. I'll have to bore into her skull." The very idea turned her stomach. Such procedures had long ago fallen out of everyday use, thanks to modern technology advances, but when those seemingly miraculous methods failed, even obsolete practices still proved useful.

"I'm more accustomed to such procedure than you are." Nivek said crossing the room.

Plumley nodded. "Absolutely. I"ll need your help pinpointing where to drill." Handing him a medical tricorder, she added. You can guide me through the subarachnoid space with this."

Sudden movement at the sickbay door caught Plumley's eye, as she turned to see Commander Cullen enter at a brisk pace.

"How are things progressing, Doctor?" He asked maintaining a respectful distance from the operating table. Plumley could not help but notice the tinge of anxiety in his voice.

"This isn't a good time." She snapped, returning her attention to Zofchak. "We may lose her if we don't act quickly."

"My concern, Doctor, is that each of you may be at greater risk than you realize. I suggest you do what you can to get everyone aboard your shuttle and out of here as quickly as possible."

Plumley sensed the warning underlying the commander's words, but there was nothing to be done about that now. "I can't move her until she's stabilized."

Cullen shook his head. "Doctor, I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation. If you choose to remain here, I don't know that I can guarantee your safety."

"It's not a wager I'd make." Another voice said.

The new voice came from behind Cullen, and Plumley recognized it as belonging to Black. Looking past the commander, she saw Black flanked by a pair of guards, each of them holding weapons to Cullen's back.

"What is this?" Cullen demanded.

"Consider it my refusal to stand by and watch you subvert Command's authority." Black replied. "I'm taking command of the base and placing you and everyone in this room under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Cullen asked.

"Dereliction of duty with respect to the treatment of spies and prisoners of war." Black answered. "You've had ample opportunity to take the correct course of action, but instead you've chosen to follow this other path. That cannot be allowed to go unchallenged."

"The crew will never support this." Cullen hissed.

Black smiled. "I think you'll find that a sufficient number of the crew are behind me. After all, they have no desire to be executed as traitors, as their commander will be."

Plumley exchanged looks with McKenzie, and she noted the way the lieutenant's body seemed to tense in anticipation. She mouthed a silent "no" to her, hoping to keep McKenzie out of the deteriorating situation. Beneath Plumley's hands, Lieutenant Zofchak still demanded her attention.

_We don't have time for this idiocy! _She thought to herself.

Then everything went to hell as Cullen made the choice for everyone in the room. With no warning, he lunged for Black's phaser. Black was faster, swinging his sidearm toward the commander and firing. The weapon's discharge howled in the sickbay's confines as the orange energy bolt struck Cullen in the midsection, and he fell backward to the deck with a heavy thud.

"NO!" Plumley shouted as Nivek rushed to the fallen commander's side. "NOT IN HERE!" By then it was too late, as McKenzie took advantage of one guard's distraction. Lashing out with her right foot, she kicked the guard's throat, forcing him back as he coughed and sputtered. The lieutenant followed that vicious strike with an elbow to the side of his head, dropping him to the deck where he released his grip on his phaser. McKenzie wasted no time, scooping up the weapon and firing toward the already retreating Black.

Finding himself in the middle of a firefight, the other guard was confused, and he hesitated. Plumley saw the look in his eyes as he backpedaled away from the melee, the muzzle of his weapon swinging dangerously close to where Lieutenant Nave lay defenseless. Without thinking, Plumley thumbed the exoscapel in her hand to highest setting and aimed it at the guard's weapon hand.

The guard shrieked in pain, dropping his phaser and clutching his wounded hand. He staggered away from the doctor and Plumley again heard weapons fire as McKenzie targeted the guard with her own phaser, the energy pulse striking the guard in the chest and pushing him into a freestanding surgical tray. Instruments and other equipment scattered as he fell unconscious to the deck.

More shots echoed in sickbay and Plumley glimpsed Black crouching near the door. When McKenzie swung her weapon in his direction and fired another barrage, he pushed the control to open the door and scrambled outside in search of cover.

"Seal the room!" Nivek yelled from where he knelt next to Cullen. "That large orange button near the door, it will initiate a containment field around the entire sickbay."

McKenzie slammed the button with the heel of her hand, and an adjacent indicator illuminated at the same time a low resonance hum flared into existence. "Quarantine procedures are now in effect." The computer said. "Entry to sickbay restricted to medical personnel only."

"That won't hold Black for long." Nivek said. "However, it will give us some time." He rolled Cullen onto his back and for the first time, Plumley could see the ghastly wound in the commander's left side.

"Can't you alert the crew to what Black did?" McKenzie asked.

Nivek shook his head. "Assassinations are a common thing in the Terran Empire. That's how people move up in rank. The crew isn't really going to think much of it if they believe Commander Cullen was in the wrong. This is my fault. I should never have brought you into this."

"Too late for that now." Plumley said still hovering over Zofchak, her attention split between her own patient and the one Nivek now served. "How is he?"

"He's dying. The phaser beam ruptured his liver. The organ's destroyed. I can keep him alive only a short time without a replacement or a bypass of some sort, and I don't have that type of equipment here."

Plumley considered the diagnosis. "We might have something that can help." She recalled how she had overseen the packing of the cargo containers they had brought with them, instructing her staff to include a number of items as a contingency. Jules, on the shuttle, there is what's called a portable dynamic organ stimulator. You'll have to get it. Transport over and bring it back."

"Understood." McKenzie replied.

"Wait," Nivek said. "Assuming internal security hasn't already blocked your ability to communicate with your shuttle, they will the moment they detect any signal. You may have time for one transport before they react, but that will be all."

Shaking her head, Plumley exhaled in growing irritation. _It's always something._

"Take him with you." She said. "Treat him aboard the shuttle." Looking at McKenzie, the doctor was not surprised to see the startled expression on the young lieutenant's face.

"Me?" McKenzie asked. "I've only received basic medic training." She glanced to Cullen's unconscious form. "I can't do this."

"It's a simple procedure." Plumley countered. "Nivek, go with her. I can talk you through it if necessary, but you need to go now."

McKenzie seemed to relax, if only slightly, perhaps buoyed by Plumley's crisp, decisive manner. Drawing a deep breath, she offered a single nod. "Let's do this." She said reaching up to tap her combadge. "McKenzie to shuttlecraft Taylor. Activate emergency transporter and lock on." Kneeling beside Cullen and Nivek, she looked to Plumley, who turned toward her and offered an encouraging smile.

There was a brief pause before the feminine voice of the shuttle's onboard computer replied. "Acknowledged. Transporter standing by."

McKenzie waited for Nivek to indicate that he had deactivated the quarantine fields surrounding sickbay before nodding to Plumley one last time. "Three to beam to the Taylor." She said, gripping her phaser in her right hand. "Energize."


	6. Unfinished Business

A shower of transporter energy swept away the sickbay and replaced it with the shuttlecraft's cramped interior. The tingle on her skin was still palpable as McKenzie confirmed that both Nivek and the wounded Cullen had made the trip with her.

She eyed the shuttle's open door. "Keep a watch out. I'll get the gear." She said, moving toward the bulky cargo container at the rear of the shuttle's passenger compartment.

Kneeling beside Cullen, Nivek waved a tricorder over the unconscious commander's chest. "There's not much time. We must hurry."

"There should be a portable sterile field generator in there as well." Plumley said, her voice distant and washed out as it filtered through McKenzie's combadge. "Once Nivek's ready, place it on either side of Cullen's torso. The field should cover his entire upper body.

"I've got it." McKenzie said after a moment, gripping the generator by its molded carrying handle and pulling it from the container. It took McKenzie a moment to locate the organ stimulator, even with Plumley guiding her. "Found it, Doctor." She said, feeling momentary relief at the small victory but knowing the larger battle was still to come. "What do we do now?"

"First," Plumley said. "You'll need to…"

McKenzie flinched as the rest of the doctor's instruction disintegrated into a burst of static erupting from her combadge, the chaotic hiss and pops echoing within the shuttle. "They're jamming our signals."

"They know we're here." Nivek replied as he set up the stimulator and activated its start up diagnostic protocols. "We'll need to be ready."

Nodding, McKenzie reached for the phaser she had set aside while hunting through the cargo containers. A sudden surge of isolation and fear reached out to grip her, a sensation that had been a fact of everyday life in the 22nd century while fighting the Xindi but that also had revisited her on infrequent occasions throughout her new life in the 24th century, despite her best efforts to bury them beneath training and experience. Clenching her jaw, she felt her muscles as she fought back the impulses.

Behind her, Nivek had succeeded in activating the stimulator and the sterile field generator. She watched as the Vulcan wielded a laser scalpel over Cullen's stomach. Before her eyes, the commander's skin parted beneath the scalpel's beam. Nivek proceeded with the impromptu surgery, cutting with one hand while the other controlled the removal of excess blood from the incision site as he worked to facilitate connecting Cullen to the stimulator and initiating the process of bypassing the commander's damaged liver.

"How long?" She asked.

"Just a few moments, assuming he's not too weak to withstand the stress of the bypass. Regardless, he will require more extensive care if he's to make a complete recovery."

McKenzie began to ask something else but forgot all when she detected movement in her peripheral vision, outside the shuttle. Then harsh orange energy struck the Taylor's hull just to the left of the open hatch, rocking the small craft.

"Stay down." She ordered from where she crouched near the hatch, searching among cargo crates for the source of the attack. She caught sight of a dark shadow near an open door leading out of the hangar bay and fired more from instinct than training. Instinct was rewarded as her weapon lashed out energy and the phaser beam struck the attacker in the chest, driving him to the deck.

More shadows loomed in the corridor beyond the doorway, and McKenzie fired again, not at the Imperialists this time but instead at the control panel set into the bulkhead near the door. The panel exploded in a shower of sparks and the hatch promptly closed, blocking anymore Imperialists from entering the bay.

"Close the hatch." Nivek called out, still engrossed in his treatment of Cullen.

"No." McKenzie replied. "I don't want to give them a chance to surround us." She had no illusions that the Empire would let something as simple as a locked hatch keep them from getting into the hangar. They had only minutes before the guards regrouped at another point of entry. Unless she did something to prevent that.

"Computer, once I close the hatch, you're to open it only on my voice authorization or Nivek's. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." The computer replied. "Standing by."

Nivek looked up from his field surgery, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Stay here." She replied. "I'm sealing you in." Bounding down the shuttle's rear ramp to the hangar's metal deck, she turned and gave him a final look. "If you need assistance, the shuttle's onboard computer can help you." Before Nivek could respond or protest, McKenzie hit the control set into the shuttle's inner bulkhead and the ramp began to close. "I'll be right back." She said as the shuttle sealed itself, she then turned and headed across the hangar bay in search of other entry points she was certain to find.

She located a second hatch along the same bulkhead as the one she already disabled. The door was locked, and she used her phaser to destroy its control panel. She figured similar hatches would likely be found on the opposite side of the bay. Using the haphazard arrangement of the cargo containers and the shuttlecraft for cover, she maneuvered around the chamber's perimeter to where she believed she would find the next hatch.

As she moved past stacks of cargo, she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck just before the shadows to her right shifted. Without thinking, she turned in that direction, her weapon arm coming up but far too late to be of any use. The lieutenant commander's own muscled arm was slashing down at her and McKenzie ducked to her left to avoid the knife slicing toward her, feeling the sensation of displaced air as the blade passed through the space just occupied by her head.

There was no time to look for a shot, as McKenzie heard and felt Black lumbering after her. Using her free hand to push away from a nearby crate, she threw herself around a corner, bobbing and weaving around the clutter as she fought to gain some maneuvering room.

"There is nowhere to run." Black called out, his voice low and menacing. "We have unfinished business."

Dodging around another cargo container, McKenzie abruptly found herself in an open section of the hangar deck, with nothing in front of her to provide cover. Then there was no time to consider the tactics of the situation before she heard Black's heavy footsteps behind her and she turned, once more bringing her phaser to bear. The lieutenant commander was too close, his left hand sweeping beneath her arm and slamming into her wrist, ruining her aim and sending the weapon flying from her hand. Backpedaling, McKenzie brought her hands up and assumed a defensive stance as Black regarded her with complete and utter hatred.

"I know you've locked Cullen in your shuttle." Black said, stepping to his left and holding the knife in his right hand low and near his side. "Give him to me, and I'll spare your life along with those of your comrades."

"I'm having a hard time believing that." McKenzie said, her attention on the knife and Black's hips, watching for any hits as to which direction he might move when he elected to attack again. Then he lunged forward and she jumped back, realizing as she stumbled that she had stepped on some kind of thick cabling running across the deck. McKenzie tried to correct her momentary loss of balance, but it was too late. She staggered over the cabling and landed hard on the deck, feeling the wind forced from her lungs at the same instant Black made his move, reaching for her with his free hand while bringing the blade around toward her.

With no time to regain her feet, McKenzie instead kicked out with her right leg, sweeping around and catching Black behind his left kneecap with sufficient force to drive his leg from beneath him. He stumbled, dropping to his left knee with a grunt. McKenzie rolled to her side, coming up on one knee and driving the heel of her hand into his nose. She heard the cartilage breaking from the force of the strike as Black howled and reached for his face, his weapon hand slashing more from rage and pain than in any real attempt to hit a target.

He tried to get up but McKenzie was faster, pulling herself to her feet and lashed out another kick, this one to the side of his head. It was enough to drive him to the deck and make him release his grip on the knife, the weapon clattering to the deck. She retrieved the blade just as Black growled in unrestrained fury and lurched to his feet, outstretched hands grasping for her throat.

Without thinking, McKenzie stepped into his attack and sank the blade into the soft flesh just above the neckline of his uniform. Black's reaction was immediate, his eyes widening in shock and renewed agony, reaching for the knife even as McKenzie pulled it free. He coughed and spat, blood appearing around the edges of his mouth as his hands moved to the wound in his neck. Staggering backward a few steps, he crashed to the floor of the hangar bay, his body going limp as he lost consciousness.

Panting and feeling the ache of stressed muscles as she fought to bring her breathing back under control, McKenzie could only stand with her hand on her knees, gripping the huge knife that still dripped with the blood of her adversary. The urge to kill the now helpless Black was all but overpowering. For the briefest of moments, as she looked upon him and noted his chest rising and falling in a weak rhythm, she not a soldier of the Terran Empire but rather one of the countless Xindi soldiers, specifically the reptilian Xindi, who had pursued her in hopes to destroy the rest of humanity. She had fought such enemies all over the galaxy and her memories were haunted by those times she came close to death.

_No, _she reminded herself. _This isn't that place, and you're not that frightened MACO officer anymore. _While it would be so easy to finish Black, and though she might even be able to rationalize that act after a fashion, Julia McKenzie knew that there was at least one person who would never approve; one whose opinion and judgment mattered more to her than those of anyone else in her entire life. Were she to obey every primal instinct currently screaming for vengeance, she was certain she would never again be able to look Jermaine Allensworth in the eye. What would he expect from her, here and now?

McKenzie sighed as she loosened her grip on Black's knife, the clatter it made against the deck echoing across the hangar bay of the base on Galorndon Core.


	7. Reunions

Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak practically sprinted down the corridors of the Alexandria. He couldn't believe it at first until Doctor Plumley had shown him the readout on her tricorder that this was this universe's Amanda Zofchak. At first he wanted to bring the twins along but then he decided against it, not wanting to overwhelm his sister. He walked through the sickbay doors and zeroed in on his sister. She was lying on a biobed with the blanket coming up to her shoulders. He slowly approached her.

The doctor told him what had occurred on the base and he was eternally grateful for the doctor saving his sister's life. A sister he had thought he lost. A sister he got back. The dreams of his sister slightly made more sense now. It was his subconscious telling him that she was still alive. That was one of the differences between the dreams of Avery and the dreams of Amanda. The dreams of Avery showed her body while the dreams of Amanda did not.

He stood at her bedside staring down at her. She opened her eyes as if she knew he was there. Amanda leaned up and the two siblings hugged each other tightly, tears streaming down both of their faces. A family that was once broken by war was now slightly mended again.

Counselor Troi stood nearby just outside of Plumley's office with a smile on her face. She was happy for the Zofchak family to have gotten one of its members back. She stepped out into the corridor to give the two siblings time to themselves.

Meanwhile, Doctor Plumley and Lieutenant McKenzie sat in Ten Forward enjoying a drink with one another. Doctor Zimmerman had arrived onboard and was conducting interviews with other crewmembers for his evaluation on Plumley's candidacy for the Long Term Medical Hologram.

"So, how does it feel, saving your first patient?" Plumley asked.

McKenzie tried but failed to hide a satisfied smile. Nodding, she said, "I'll definitely be steeping up the field medicine training for my people, that's for sure." Her smile turned mischievous. "I'm thinking I might also add something about the tactical applications of exoscalpels and other medical equipment. That was some fast thinking on your part. In fact, I was amazed at how well you handled yourself during the whole incident." She paused for a moment, and her expression faltered. I have to admit I had my doubts when things started to go bad. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Well, I had my own doubts." Plumley replied. "But not anymore. The captain was right about you." It took physical effort for Plumley not to smile at McKenzie's shocked expression.

"The captain's talked to you about me?"

The doctor nodded. "A few times, most recently just before we left. I wasn't sure you were up for something requiring this kind of finesse, but he told me not to worry. He's never doubted you, not once."

McKenzie was silent as she seemed to let the affirmation sink in. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You can call me, Amanda." Plumley said.

Plumley heard the doors to Ten Forward open but she thought nothing of it as many crewmembers walk in and out regularly. That is until she heard the voice of a little girl calling to her mother. She immediately recognized the voice. Her head shot around and her body followed seconds later as she saw her daughter Aoki running across the lounge towards her. Plumley knelt down out of her chair and embraced her daughter. She stood up with Aoki still in her arms and looked to see her husband Maxime walking across Ten Forward with Kairi and Kaiden in his arms. She did not expect to see her family. She wasn't complaining but she wondered what they were doing on the ship.

While they still held their kids, Maxime and Amanda leaned in for a brief kiss. Plumley would've given him a much longer and intimate kiss but she wanted to maintain a professional image in front of the crew. Max was a medium height man with short dark hair and face that hasn't been shaved in days. Aoki was the spitting image of her mother but with her father's british accent. Kairi and Kaiden had the lighter hair color of the family and Amanda could not figure out why they had the hair color they had.

"What are you doing onboard, Max?" Plumley asked.

"We were invited by a Doctor Zimmerman. He said that we were vital to something involving you." Max replied.

Amanda let a grin slip past. _He could've at least told me they were coming._

"What is this thing that we're vital to?" Max asked.

"I've been chosen as a candidate for the Long Term Medical Hologram." Plumley replied.

"Hologram?" Aoki asked.

"That means that a picture of mommy is going to be on a lot of starships." Plumley said. Her voice changed to a much more of a lighter tone as she spoke to her daughter. "Are you guys hungry?"

The twins nodded frantically as Aoki verbally expressed her hunger. Amanda turned back to McKenzie who was staring at the star field.

"Would you mind excusing me, Jules?"

McKenzie was brought back to the current situation, not realizing she was daydreaming. "Oh go ahead. Go spend time with your family."

Amanda thanked her with a smile before leaving with her family. McKenzie's smile faded when the doctor and her family were out of sight and she peered down to the green liquid in the square shaped glass that she rotated with her index finger and thumb.

_Why am I stalling on something like this? Am I afraid? Afraid of what? It didn't take Hoshi long, so why is it taking me so long?_

Meanwhile, Captain Allensworth stood in his dimly lit quarters, setting the table with plates, silverware and even lit candles. He had just finished placing the silverware when he heard the harmonious chime of a transporter beam behind him. He turned around and smiled to see a Lieutenant Dowler standing there with a bouquet of blue and silver Andorian flowers in her hand.

"Something wrong with the door?" Allensworth asked.

"I didn't think it would be wise for me to be seen carrying flowers to the captain's quarters."

"Fair enough."

Allensworth inhaled the scent of the flowers the lieutenant held. The smell caused the captain to think of winter. It was no surprise considering that Andor was covered in ice but it still amazed him that these flowers still held such a fragrance. It was as if he was sniffing snow and ice.

Dowler replicated a vase and placed the flowers inside then placed the vase on the table in between the two candles. "Besides, I thought these would go good as a table setting for our second date."

The End


End file.
